I'll always love you
by MyCrazyWerewolfAddiction
Summary: A Bloom & Sky story mostly. Warning: They break up. I have always thought that Bloom & Sky were perfect together but for some reason I wanted them to break up, so don't get mad at me ok? Edited! 1 more chapter up! Next one coming soon! Read & Review!
1. Will I ever love you? Regrets

**I'll Always Love You**

**Before I write this story I should tell you that it is a love story about Bloom and Sky. This story is about how Bloom catches Sky cheating on her so she gets all upset and writes poems. A cute guy comes up to her and listens to her poem and tries to make her better and in the end they fall in love.**

**Part 1: **

_**Bloom's Diary: **__Dear Diary, Lately Sky has been acting weird. He just looks so sad. I wonder what happened. I want to help him, me been his girlfriend since we met a couple of years ago. I hope that the news he gives me is not bad. I hate bad news. _

_On the other hand, Flora and Helia decided to get married. They announced it 2 days ago. I am very happy for them; I know they will have a great life together. Stella and Brandon have been married for a few years now and they rule Solaria together. They have 2 adorable kids already! They have twin girls and are called Sunflower and Rose. Weird names aren't they? I know they nicknamed them because I heard Stella called Sunflower- Sunny and Rose- Rosy. Oh yeah and by the way they are 4 years old. Musa and Riven has since broken up but they are very good friends. Last time I heard Riven knocked some girl up! I can't believe that! Poor Musa! Layla and Nabu have gotten married and together they rule a kingdom. They have 1 kid who is 5 years old and is called Ronald; who is nicknamed Ronnie or Ron. Tecna and Timmy have gotten married and are now proud owners of an electric computer device company. They have 2 kids; a girl called Maggie and a boy called Chris. Maggie is 3 and ½ years old and Chris is 6 years old._

_Well what about me and Sky? We haven't got married yet because I still need to regain Sparx and find my parents Ortil and Miriam. And kids you might ask? We have none of course! Oops here comes Stella. I better go cya. –Bloom-_

_**Sky's Diary: **__I love Bloom so much but I want to move on. I feel we are getting distant ever since our huge fight which brought Bloom to tears of course. I am currently dating a cute girl called Jennifer. She's so hot. Every time I look at her big blue eyes and long blonde hair it makes me want to melt! I am dating her behind Bloom's back. Every time I meet Bloom, I feel so guilty. I used to love her eyes and her fiery red hair, but now everything seems so dull! I want to keep her warm smile and her loving smile forever in my heart. I know it's time to move on but I don't know how to break this to Bloom. I'm scared all the guys will hate me forever. –Sky-_

_**Bloom's Diary: **__I suspect that Sky is cheating on me but he won't admit it. Every time I see him he always has guilt on his eyes. It makes me hurt that he would actually cheat on me. I am going to spy on him tomorrow. –Bloom-_

_**Sky's Diary: **__I must tell Bloom soon, but I'm scared she will hate me forever. Oops here comes Jennifer. I wonder what she is doing here. –Sky-_

_**Bloom's Diary: **__I am spying on Sky now, psss I hear him talking. I saw the figure and realize that my worst nightmare has just begun. He was kissing a girl that was so hot. I immediately felt jealous. Grr, growling with anger I locked my diary and put it on the ground. With rage and hatred I walked up to Sky. –Bloom-_

'HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ME? I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME!' Bloom shouted.

'I'm so sorry Bloom, I wanted to tell you when I found the courage, but seeing as you already found out….' Replied Sky.

'We are in love, I'm so sorry Sky cheated on you, and I never knew, I love Sky with all my heart and I can't lose him, I'm so sorry Bloom.' said Jennifer.

'WELL NEVER MIND NOW! SKY ITS OVER!' Bloom shouted again and ran away, leaving Sky and Jennifer speechless.

-Bloom- Running with rage she found a park bench and started to cry. With rage and anger still in her she started to sing a song that she has made up.

-This song was made by me BloomBabyBloom-

_Oh oh yeah, mmm hmm, yeah yeah,_

_I'll always love you with my heart,_

_I never thought that I'll lose you,_

_You have always been in my heart,_

_Oh yeah baby, go take a chance oh yeah,_

_With all my heart, I'll never stop loving you from that start,_

_You've always been there for me,_

_You've always stuck by me oh yeah,_

_I thought you'll never cheat me,_

_I'll thought you never deceived me,_

_But you cheated on me,_

_With a hot babe, you smacked your lips on her,_

_So that you'll bruise her,_

_You were afraid you would lose me,_

_And now you would oh oh yeah baby come one baby,_

_Right on baby, yeah yeah,_

_You'd never deceived me,_

_I thought that I would never lose you,_

_Oh yeah baby come one baby,_

_I wish I can forget you, but I'll never forget you._

_**- Please don't copy this please-**_

Bloom felt a tap on her shoulder. "Um miss are you ok?' said an unfamiliar voice. Bloom looked up and saw a hot guy looking at her. He had brown hair and green her tears she nodded no.

'I heard you singing, it's a very beautiful voice.' said the guy.

'Thanks, I'm really sad.' said Bloom.

'Why?' said the guy.

"My boyfriend cheated on me' said Bloom.

'Whoa! That's bad; no wonder you are so sad.' said the guy. All Bloom did was a nod.

'You are one hot chick! Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?' said the guy.

'Sure, thanks um Mr…' said Bloom. 'Call me James, and you?' said James.

'My name is Bloom.' She replied.

**-Later at Solaria's coffee house-**

'So where did you come from?' said James.

'I come from a planet Sparx but it was destroyed many years ago so yeah, I lived with my adopted parents in Earth.' Bloom explained to her new found friend.

'Well I come from a planet called Uranium and I live with my parents the King and Queen of Uranium.' said James.

'Cool' was Bloom's reply.

**-To be Continued in I'll Always Love You 2- Coming soon! If you read this thanks for reading and please review. I am already making plans to write the new story about the relationship between Sky and my character that I made up Jennifer. Cya and thanks again! I can handle bad reviews and good.**


	2. The horrible accident

**I'll always love you Part 2 and 3**

**If you haven't read 'I'll always love you' read it first. Thanks for reading and please review. Note: This is a romance story not like a fighting story or anything! Haha sorry if this story is like weird and um not good. I know you shouldn't do parts but I want to because I'm not that sure how to add a new chapter.**

**Part 2:**

**-Sky- **After Bloom ran out Sky was shattered. Jennifer was just speechless, until she said; 'You broke a girl's heart just to get me? That's so mean! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I hope you don't do that to me!' said Jennifer close to tears. 'No… I won't cheat on you Jen.' Sky said. That had made Jennifer really happy.

After Jennifer left Sky immediately felt sad and happy at the same time. 'How could I have cheated Bloom? I loved her with all my heart.' He was so upset that he sang a song he made up.

_I had always loved you,_

_And will continue to love you,_

_Till the very end,_

_I can't believe I hurt you,_

_I thought I would never desert you,_

_You have always been there for me,_

_I'll never forget you baby,_

_I'm so crazy,_

_And I'm so lazy,_

_I smacked my lips,_

_And kissed her with all my heart,_

_But that wasn't my sweet heart,_

_You will always be in my heart,_

_Right from the start,_

_I'll miss you,_

_I can remember the first time I kissed you,_

_It was the happiest day of my life,_

_I must be stupid dumping you,_

_But I want to move on to another sweet girl,_

_You'll never leave my heart,_

_It would always be there,_

_Until I die,_

_It makes me want to cry,_

_I'll never forget you,_

_You will always be my one and true love._

_**- I made that up! It popped out from my head haha-**_

Sky immediately felt better after singing. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! –Sky's phone was ringing-. 'Hello?' he said. 'Hey honey bunny!' said Jennifer's sweet voice. 'Hi sweetie' replied Sky. 'What ya doing?' said Jennifer. 'Oh nothing much.' Sky said.

'So Sky, do you want to come to a party with me tonight? There's alcohol involved but I promise you we won't get drunk. I mean come on! We are old enough to drink!' said Jennifer. 'Um…. Sure I'll join you.' Sky replied. 'Oh yeah, I almost forget, your friends Stella and Brandon will be there!' said Jennifer. 'WHAT!!!!' replied Sky shocked? He immediately feared the worst. If Stella found out that Sky cheated on Bloom she would be mad with rage! And Brandon her husband would tell her to chill!

**-Back to Bloom- **Bloom and James talked for many hours. They talked about their favourite bands, favourite singers, favourite foods and heaps more. It was 7pm in the night and Bloom and James were still talking.

'My ex boyfriend Sky, he also owns a kingdom cheated on me for this sexy girl called Jennifer. I saw him lock his lips on hers.' Bloom said. 'Hey listen I'm so sorry Bloom, but can I tell you a secret?' said James. 'Sure' said Bloom. 'I uh really like you' James said. 'Really?' said Bloom. 'Yeah'. James said. 'Well, I really like you too.

**Authors note: I did not put their rest of their conversation so I made it like that, coz I couldn't think of it.**

Suddenly James gentle arms grabbed Bloom and started to kiss her passionately. And Bloom started him kissing back. They kissed for 5 minutes which was Bloom's all time record! She had only kissed Sky for their longest 2 minutes!

After they had finished kissing, James asked Bloom, 'Can I ask you out for a movie with popcorn and drinks? And after that we shall eat at that fancy Chinese restaurant in the city?' said James. **–I'm so lame haha-. **'Sure! I would love to go out on a date with you! It actually makes me happy!' replied Bloom.

**-Stella walks towards them holding the hands of her children-**

'Oh my god! Bloom you are with another guy! What happened with you and Sky' said Stella. 'Oh, Sky cheated on me' said Bloom simply. 'But this man made me happy again!' said Bloom. 'Oh Bloom! I'm so happy you found another guy! And Sky is such a bitch to cheat on you.' Stella said. 'And who are you?' said Stella. 'I'm James Porter (The last names are all made up!).' James replied. 'And I'm Stella Gold (Haha I made Brandon's last name seeing as I don't know it!) Pleased to meet you! And these are my children Sunflower and Rose. 'Why hello Stella, Sunflower and Rose!' said James politely. 'Call us Stella, Sunny and Rosy.' Stella said.

'So where is Brandon?' Bloom said. 'Oh Snookums **(sorry if I spelled it wrong) **is at home in Solaria doing his Kingdom duties.' Stella replied.

'So would any of you like to go to my kingdom Solaria?' said Stella. 'Sure!' said Bloom and James at the same time and they began to laugh.

**-Back to Sky: At the party- **Music starts, Sky started daydreaming looking around. 'Come on Sky! Let's dance!' said Jennifer pulling Sky towards her. When suddenly someone came and said to them, 'Want beer? Or wine?' said the strangers voice. 'Beer please!' Jennifer said. 'WHAT! YOU TOLD ME WE WON'T DRINK ALCHOL!' Sky said. 'Oh sorry, its only 1 beer come on! Let's grab some wine!' Jennifer said. 'Nah, I won't drink any alcohol! My parents the King and Queen of Eraklyon will kill me if I even take a sip of 1 beer!' replied Sky. 'But you're not under age Sky!' Jennifer. 'I know, but my mother and father won't let me drink till I am 30 because I have to learn to be a king, and kings don't drink.' Sky said. 'Whatever! I am still going to drink 1 more beer ok honey?' said a now a drunken Jennifer. Sky was immediately panicking! Jennifer had driven him to the party, and now that she was drunk, they risk having a car crash! He was panicking!

Sky's pov

_I got myself in trouble already! I shouldn't have cheated on Bloom for Jennifer. She's just a cow! I never thought that Jennifer would even try to put my life at risk! Now what am I going to do? I could always call me parents, but they will be so mad at me, that maybe they might even not give me the kingdom! Help! I risked been dead getting in the car with Jennifer! Shall I just get out now? Please go, help me!_

Jennifer's pov

_What is wrong with Sky? I asked him if he wanted only 1 beer and he rejected claiming his parents won't let him drink till he is 30! What kind of parent would let their child drink at such an old age? My parents let me drink when I was 18. They never bothered to ask if I was addicted of alcohol because they never knew that I was suffering. I began addicted to alcohol at the age of 19 and I am 25 years old now. My family never knew. They never cared. I felt alone and abused, no one wanted me. I have 3 elder brother and my parents never wanted anymore children. I was a mistake, an accident and I was not smart like my elder siblings. Sure I had my mother's good looks, her sweet blonde hair and her big blue eyes. _**None of this is true, I made it up because I was learning about drugs and alcohol yesterday at school.**

_All my brothers had brown hair and beautiful green eyes. I know I should have got professional help when I could but I was so scared. I was a chicken, a freak but I was beautiful. At the age of 7 I joined fashion contests and won all of them. That made my parents the King and Queen of Lightness proud. I was asked out by many boys during my college years but all of them either died or dumped me once they found out that I was addicted to drugs. I never showed signs of depression. I met this awesome guy called Sky when I was out shopping and we fell in love instantly. I never knew he cheated on his girlfriend, till it was too late I had already fallen in love with him. I should have told Sky the truth._

Later that night Jennifer and Sky's car crashed, none of them was dead except for the fact that they were in a coma.

_**Tides News: Earlier this evening, prince Sky of Erakylon and Princess Jennifer of Lightness was in a fatal car crash. It was believed that Jennifer was drunk when she was driving. The paramedics tried to help as much as they can when the accident happened. Police has raided Sky's room and found his diary which was confidential, but they were given permission by Sky's ex girlfriend Bloom of Sparx to post Sky's Song.**_

_**-Sky's Song- **__I had always loved you,_

_And will continue to love you,_

_Till the very end,_

_I can't believe I hurt you,_

_I thought I would never desert you,_

_You have always been there for me,_

_I'll never forget you baby,_

_I'm so crazy,_

_And I'm so lazy,_

_I smacked my lips,_

_And kissed her with all my heart,_

_But that wasn't my sweet heart,_

_You will always be in my heart,_

_Right from the start,_

_I'll miss you,_

_I can remember the first time I kissed you,_

_It was the happiest day of my life,_

_I must be stupid dumping you,_

_But I want to move on to another sweet girl,_

_You'll never leave my heart,_

_It would always be there,_

_Until I die,_

_It makes me want to cry,_

_I'll never forget you,_

_You will always be my one and true love._

_**It was believed that Sky had written this song based on his painful break up with Bloom. She had also written a song also but she didn't want to publish it to the whole world, however she did accept our interview. Our interview went like this:**_

_**Reporter: Hello Bloom, how are you coping about the accident?**_

_**Bloom: I am saddened of why Sky would get in the car with a drunken driver but then again he did betray me.**_

_**Reporter: In what way did Sky betray you?**_

_**Bloom: He cheated on me after all the years we spent together**_

_**Reporter: How long have you been a couple for?**_

_**Bloom: 6 years**_

_**Report: Whoa! That's a long time! Do you think that Sky would have anything to do with the crash?**_

_**Bloom: Nope, Sky is a sensible man! **_

_**Reporter: I see, so you think then that his girlfriend Jennifer had something to do with it?**_

_**Bloom: Yes, she was drunk after all!**_

_**Reporter: I heard she was having a bad life, would you ever forgive Sky and get back with him?**_

_**Bloom: Um not after what he did to me**_

_**Reporter: Do you mind if I asked if you had a new boyfriend?**_

_**Bloom: Not at all! His name is James Wakefield and he is so hot! And caring.**_

_**Reporter: So where did you guys meet?**_

_**Bloom: Well I can't tell you where we met, but he heard me singing and asked me if I wanted a coffee and our relationship started them.**_

_**Reporter: Interesting. Well that's all we have time for. Thank you Bloom for talking to us.**_

_**Now we interviewed Jennifer's parents: **_

_**Reporter: So King Meed and Queen Helena how do you cope with your daughter's accident?**_

_**Parents: We are saddened of course, we never knew she was upset her been an accident child.**_

_**Reporter: Accident child? What do you mean?**_

_**Parents: Well you see we have 3 other sons which are Jennifer's elder brothers and we didn't want more children.**_

_**Reporter: I get it now. So would you want Jennifer to survive? I heard she hit her head pretty badly.**_

_**Parents: Of course we want her to get better, her brothers are praying for her if you must know.**_

_**Reporter: We looked in her room but found no diaries except a note.**_

_**Parents: Oh really? If you don't mind can you tell us it?**_

_**Reporter: Sure here goes:**_

_**My life has never been good. I was an accident child. Sure I had my mother's good looks but I was sad and unhappy. My parents never cared for me. My brother's even less. If I was to be in an accident my parents would never care. –Jen-**_

_**Parents: Jennifer's mother starts to cry She told the truth. We wish we have never been mean and nasty to her. She thinks we don't care but we do.**_

_**Reporter: Thank you, that's all we have time for your highnesses.**_

_**They interviewed Sky's friends**_

_**Reporter: Thank you Helia, Riven, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu for letting us interview you all.**_

_**Helia: Not a problem**_

_**Riven: I don't mind, as long as I am on the news!**_

_**Brandon: RIVEN! Don't be so mean!**_

_**Riven: Just joking**_

_**Timmy: I had always been closed to Sky**_

_**Nabu: I haven't knew Sky long but he was always a kind hearted person**_

_**Reporter: So how are you all taking the news about the accident?**_

_**Helia, Riven, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu: We all are sad of course, we hope Sky gets better.**_

_**Reporter: What about his girlfriend Jennifer?**_

_**All the guys: We hope she gets better also, but Sky broke Bloom's heart for her.**_

_**Reporter: I'm so sorry we have no time left, thanks so much for letting us interview you all.**_

_**They tried to interview Sky's parents but they objected, claiming they are too upset**_

**Part 3 **

-Sky starts to wake up-

Oh my god! Where am I? What happened? He thought as he started to wake up.

Standing by his bedside was his parents Queen Elizabeth and King William were at his bedside holding his hand. ** I made his parents names up**

Also standing somewhere near his bedside was his friends Riven, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Nabu. He then noticed there was an oxygen tube attached to his nose. 'Sky! You had us all worried!' his mother sobbed as she held his hand. 'Yes son, you made your mother and I very worried, but why did you get in the car? Couldn't you take a taxi? Or ring us?' said his father. 'I'm so sorry mum and dad, It was late at night and I figured you and mum would get annoyed at me for calling so late.' Sky said. 'Son, your safety is more important to us! Did you know that you nearly died? You were unconscious for over twenty-four hours!' his father said. Sky was shocked. 'Sky, you had us all worried also!' said Timmy. 'I've been asking Flora to talk to the plants to ask them if they could pray that you can get better' said Helia. 'Dude! You had us all worried!' said Brandon. 'It was scary seeing you in a hospital bed, looking so pale.' Riven said. 'Layla and I have been very worried about you' said Nabu. 'I'm sorry, if I made you all worried' said Sky.

'So where's Jennifer? Is she hurt badly?' said Sky fearfully. 'Jennifer is in a deep coma, she drank too much alcohol that night, she then hit her head on the window when the car crashed. The doctors do not know if she will make it. If she does there is a 50 per cent chance that she will loose her memory, and a 50 per cent she won't loose her memory.

'Oh no, I should have brought her to a taxi instead of drive.' Sky said. 'It's not your fault Sky, she chose to drive. Did you know that she was suffering because her parents didn't care about her and she was an accident child?' his mother said. 'Nope, she never told me.' Sky said. 'Why did you hurt Blooms heart? You should have told her your relationship was over and that you didn't love her anymore' his mother said. 'I have no idea why I did not tell Bloom, she was always helping me. I didn't want to break her heart.' Sky said. 'Well you did son, luckily she has her friends and new boyfriend to support her' his father said. Sky was relived to hear that Bloom has found happiness again that he suddenly smiled.

Jennifer's parents come in from her room

'Sky, we want to say thank you for making our daughter so happy' said Jennifer's mum. 'She was always bragging about you, about how you took her heart away when you first met her.' Jennifer's dad said. 'That's fine, I am glad she was happy but now all I want to concentrate is her getting better.' Sky said. 'Us too! We can't bear it if she dies.' Sobbed Jennifer's mum. 'Well we better go and let you have a rest' said Jennifer's dad. 'Come on Helena, lets go and let Sky have his rest.' Said Jennifer's dad bringing her mother away.

**End of Part 3 Thank you for reading and please review! I promise that parts 3 and 4 will be longer! Will Jennifer survive? Read parts 3 and 4 when it comes out! Please review about what you think about this story.**


	3. Remember me?

**Part 3 **

**Yay! I finally know how to add chapters! **

**Ok now we know that Sky and Jennifer was in an accident and that Sky survives but Jennifer is still in a coma and she has a risk of getting her memory loss. If you read this please review! Just to let you all know, I am only writing one story at a time. This story will be shorter seeing as there are chapters now. This chapter will mainly be in their minds!**

-Jennifer- after 2 days of been in a coma, Jennifer finally woke up. Sky was holding her hand. 'Who am I? Why am I here? Who are you?' She said pointing at Sky. 'I'm your boyfriend Sky can't you remember me?' Sky said. 'I'm so sorry; I don't remember who I am or what my name is.' She replied.

-Sky- Oh no… She can't remember me? The doctor told me that she will loose her memory or just recover. What can I do? Can I help her to remember? Will we live happily ever after? If she can't remember me, we will never have a wedding thought Sky sadly.

-Jennifer- I wish I can remember but I can't, everything is just gone. That guy Sky, he is so familiar, I wish I can remember him. Right now I am trying to remember my past. I can't see to remember what my name is; I must ask what my name is.

-Sky- She asked me what her name was and I said Jennifer, she then looks sad and says Jennifer sounds like a nice name but she didn't like it. She told me to call her Nicole, claming it's a better name than Jennifer. I decide to stick by what she says.

-Jennifer (from now on she will be called Nicole till she remembers her name).

Today I asked what my name was name and that guy Sky told me my name was Jennifer. I thought that name sounded childish so I decided to call myself Nicole. Sky was cool by that and I am very shocked. I wish I can remember, maybe Sky will help me bring back memories.

-Sky- Maybe I shall try to bring back memories to her, us meeting, her family and her life. I shall take her to places she has been before and ask her to try and remember. Now that sounds like a very good idea.

-Nicole- He took me to places I know I have been before. At first he took me to a rose garden where he told me that was where we met. Slowly I began to remember. He then took me to a restaurant claming that this was my favourite eating place. I let him order for me and he did. When the food arrived I found it was delicious. The foods I at was Chinese food, chilli crab, and more. For the appetizers there were fish fingers with sweet chilli sauce, spring rolls, curry puffs and loads more. This must of cost Sky a lot of money! I told him thank you and he replied with a smile. He told me that I loved Chinese foods because she found them really yummy. I am starting to remember my past. But everything is going very slowly.

-Sky- I am so glad she likes the foods! Maybe that will help her memory abit. I think she must of thought that this will cost me a fortune, but it didn't you see she doesn't know that I am a crown prince and that I of course has lots of money. I decided she shouldn't stay in my palace or her palace yet so I took her to a 5 star motel. I then booked 2 rooms.

-Nicole- He took me to a hotel and booked 2 rooms. That was so sweet of him. I wonder how he got the money. He must be so rich! Sky was just next door to me. In my room I found loads of cool things to do. There was MTV on the TV; there was a fridge, a fancy bed, playstations and even a desk! The wallpaper of the rooms was a nice pink colour. There was even room service! Cool! Of course there was a toilet!

-Sky- I am so happy that she loves her room! I myself got a room also with the same things except my wall paper was blue! I said to her that I would take her to places tomorrow and I also said good night.

-Nicole- He told me he would take me to places and I agreed. I wanted to thank him for what he done. I said good night to him and closed the door and went to bed.

**-This is the end of Part 3! Part 4 is coming real soon! Please review. I am sorry if this is short because I am trying to make my parts shorter now. Where will Sky take Jennifer/Nicole? Will she get her memory back? Find out in Part 4 coming real soon!-**


	4. Remembering you

**Part 4**

**Aww I want more reviews! Oh well. I hope you like this. Enjoy! **

-Sky- The next morning I took her to some places. Before I woke her up, I started to sing.

_My heart for you will never go,_

_My love for you will always stay,_

_Even though you have forgot me,_

_I wish I can help you,_

_You will always be mine,_

_No betrayers,_

_No destroyers,_

_I will always love you,_

_So please baby remember me,_

_I remember the day I met you,_

_You were the pretty girl,_

_I betrayed my one and true love,_

_But you can patch me up,_

_You will always be my one and true love._

-Nicole- I heard him singing this morning as I was pretending to be asleep. He sounded like he loved somebody and something happened. I wonder what happened. Maybe it's me…. I must find the truth.

-Sky- And so I woke her up, and took her to breakfast. Breakfast was really good with bacon and eggs muffins, Salad, Cereal, Milk and much more.

-Nicole- I ate breakfast and it was yummy! I loved everything. I started looking at Sky shyly. Do I have a crush on him? Nah that's impossible! Why would he like a weird girl like me? After breakfast he took me to some places like first we stopped at this shopping mall, wait a minute that shopping mall looks so familiar? Did I ever been there before? Nah that's impossible. Next he brought be to a flower shop, where I found we was not welcome.

-Sky- I went to Bloom's parents flower shop. They look up at me looking so mad it makes me want to cry. They must hate me now, because they gave me dirty looks. I quickly took Nicole's hand and ran out of the door.

-Nicole- What is wrong with Sky? We went to Vanny and Mike's wonderful flower shop and they immediately gave Sky a dirty look. The lady looked at me also. I wonder what's wrong. I am beginning to remember things. It was there outside the shops that Sky grabbed me suddenly and pulled me to him. At first I was shocked, and then he started kissing me. It was wonderful. His lips were so soft. **(I am imagining this!). **The taste was salty and first, then sugary, and then finally it tasted nothing.

-Sky- I kissed Nicole today and boy she was shocked! I wanted her to feel the taste of my lips because I wanted her to remember our kisses together. Well hopefully it worked.

-Nicole- I kissed Sky back. Then I realised, hey that lips feel familiar. Could it really be Sky? The person I loved. I stared at his eyes.

-Sky- She looked at me! Yay! I think its working!

-Nicole- I realise my real name was Jennifer! Aww I thought. I like the name Nicole. Maybe I can change my mind! I said Sky, is that really you?

-Sky- Jennifer remembered me Yay!

'So what happened? How did I loose my memory?' asked Jennifer. 'Well Nicole, you see we were in a car crash.' Sky said. 'Oh ya and you can call me Jennifer if you like but I prefer Nicole. Keep calling me Jennifer till it' official that I changed my name' Jennifer said. 'Sure, I love you Jennifer' Sky said. 'And I love you also!' Jennifer replied as they kissed each other.

So after they kissed, Jennifer asked this question. 'Did my parents hate me?' she asked. 'Not that I think of, they visited you in hospital when you were in a coma, but they haven't kept in touch with the hospital yet.' Sky said. 'See! That shows that they don't care!' Jennifer said. 'Just forget about your parents and be with me forever' Sky said.

-Back at Sky's kingdom Eraklyon (sorry if I spelt it wrong)-

'Jennifer! You remembered your name!' Sky's mother said. 'Yes, I did remember thanks to Sky!' replied Jennifer hugging Sky. 'Jennifer, we are so relieved that you are well again!' Sky's father said.

**-End of Part 4-**

**Part 5 will be coming very soon! I don't care if I don't get reviews coz I'll keep writing till this story ends! The next part/chapter will be when they get married! What will happen at the wedding? Does Riven have a secret? Will Musa and Riven get back together? Please review and tell me how you liked it!**


	5. Getting Married

**Part 5**

**This story is when Sky and Jennifer get married after 2 years! Please enjoy, read and review!**

**2 years later**

-Sky- In my arms right now is my daughter Jeanie and in my loving about to be wife's arms is Jeanie's twin brother Danny. I have never felt happier in my entire life! Jennifer and I are to be married sometime today, I am so excited!

-Jennifer- Sky and I have 2 gorgeous kids who are so cute! Sky and I are to be married in just 10 hours. I am so excited! Here in my arms is little Danny who is the big brother for Jeanie by 4 minutes! They both have blue eyes and blonde hair just like me! Jeanie looks more like me while her elder twin brother Danny looks more like Sky. All our friends will be there including our parents. Mum and Dad wasn't happy at first when they found out I was pregnant with Sky's kids when the twins were born they were so happy!

-Sky- I'm happy and rich so what? My kids are so adorable! Jennifer and I were hoping that we can have more kids! I heard from Brandon that Stella gave birth to twin boys 1 week ago. Everyone is coming of course. Even Riven. Last time I heard he had knocked a girl up, but he called and said that the girl he knocked up who was called Kimberley had an abortion. Riven was relieved of course because then he wouldn't need to pay child support! How selfish can he get?

-Jennifer- I was trying on my wedding grown which was flowing white which was gorgeous! It made me feel like a movie star!

-Sky- I was trying on my new suit! It looks fabulous on me!

-Jennifer- The guests are starting to arrive and I see Sky's friends! I even see his ex girlfriend Bloom, which makes my heart pang with jealousy. She was gorgeous. Even gorgeous than me! And she has a gorgeous husband and 2 gorgeous kids! Everyone was panging was commenting on my dress which made me happy and beautiful! Suddenly Bloom came up to me. 'Your kids are just gorgeous!' she said. 'Thanks!' I replied. 'Yours is gorgeous too!' I also said. 'Thanks! So have you lost any weight yet that you gained from having the kids?' asked Bloom. 'Yeah I lost 10 kilograms!' I said. I even asked her if she lost weight. So far she has lost on 20 kilograms! Bloom then heard her children cry and ran up to them. Bloom is so nice! I hope I can be friends with her!

-Sky- My friends Brandon, Stella, Riven, Musa, Helia, Flora, Timmy, Tecna, Nabu, Layla and Bloom were there. I was abit nervous at first because seeing Bloom looking so gorgeous made my heart thump. Stop it! I said to myself quietly. I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams! My heart beat immediately stopped thumping.

Bloom said hello to me and I said hi. I told her she had gorgeous kids and she told me that my kids were cute! Oops! Its time to walk up to the priest that was going to marry me.

_Friends and family of Sky and Jennifer,_

_We have gathered here today to unite two souls together._

_Sky Hugh Eraklyon do you take Jennifer Pure Lightness to be your loyal wife?_

_**Sky: I do**_

_And do you Princess Jennifer take Prince Sky to be your loyal husband?_

_**Jennifer: I do**_

_You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!_

_**Sky and Jennifer kisses, with cheers of delight from the crowd!**_

_**-I don't know the real wedding vows so I made it up, I hope you enjoyed this story!**_

-Jennifer- I am a married woman! Yay! In two days Sky and I will go on our honeymoon with our kids!

-Sky- I'm finally married. After Jennifer and I exchanged our vows we were congratulated by our family and friends. It went like this:

'_Dude! Congratulations on getting married!' said Riven_

'_I hope you and Jennifer will have a great life together' said Timmy_

'_You have such gorgeous kids! Congratulations!' said Helia_

'_I hope that in the future you have more kids!' said Nabu_

'_I hope that you will be very happy and have lots of kids! Good luck!' said Brandon. _

-Jennifer- The next day we went on our honey moon. Sky and I decided that our honeymoon should be in Tides. When we arrived at Tides we went on the beach and I waved to the friendly mermaids. Sky even told me that many years ago his ex girlfriend and their friends defeated these dudes called Baltor and Darkar. Now that is freaky. I also heard that Bloom has the dragon fire but she rarely uses it now that all the bad guys have been dead.

-Sky- We had a lovely time at Tides; it was a day I would never forget. Danny and Jeanie are crying because they need their bottles of milk. I must tell Jennifer to give them their food now! Jennifer and I explored the beaches with one baby strapped to our chests. I had Danny and she had Jeanie. I waved at the friendly mermaids. I can't believe that they ever were captured in a spell cast by Baltor. I walked by the beaches and decided to pick some shells. It was getting late now, and I had a lovely one day honeymoon with Jennifer. We decided to go home.

-Jennifer- Sky asked me if I could give him the baby bottle so I did. I fed Jeanie; she was so hungry that she drank it really fast. I saw Sky feeding Danny.

**This is the end of Part 5- **

**- Part 6 will be about 10 years later and how their children are growing up.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!**


	6. 10 years later

**10 years later**

**Read this and enjoy! It's ok if I don't get comments I'll just write this anyway.**

**I will continue writing! I don't care if I don't get reviews.**

**-**_**Stella- **__Sunny and Rose are 14 years old now. I can't believe how old they have grown! It makes me ancient! Well I'm only 45. Bobby and Mike are 10 years old (if you didn't know they were the other pair of twins). The kingdom of Solaria is in peace now. We haven't had a bad guy in a long time. Snookums said yesterday that he would protect me if any bad guys come Yay!_

_**-Bloom- **__James and I are very happy. We have 3 gorgeous kids. Janine who is 15 years old followed by her twin brother Tony and finally Elizabeth who is 13 years old. _

_Tony is older than his sister by 2 minutes. I have finally found my parents and reclaimed my life as the queen of Sparx and James is my King! Yep! Janine, Tony and Elizabeth are all royals!_

_**-Flora- **__I don't own a kingdom no more. It burnt down, that was caused by Baltor. He was freed by one of the witches, I think it was Darcy. Baltor is now on the run. Destroying wild life, people's life and more. We plan to destroy him once and for all. _

_Helia and I has 5 lovely children, 3 boys who are triplets their names are Thomas (Tom), Benny and Ken. They are 15 years old. Next came our twin girls whose names are Elizabeth (Lizzie) and Jessica (Jess). They are 13 years old. I myself am a plant person so Helia bought us a flower shop! Yay! He makes a living by writing poems, and teaching art classes. We currently live with Stella and her husband._

_**-Musa- **__Riven and I have gotten together after our break up. When I found out he knocked some girl up while he was drunk, I burst into tears and told him our relation ship was over. I only heard 7 years ago that the girl he knocked up had an abortion. Riven later came to my musical show which was a big hit. The fans went wild. Riven later went up to me and congratulated me for been such a wonderful singer. We have no kids but I reckon we will soon!_

**Here is what Musa sang. She sang the song, 'Start of something new' from High School Musical 1.**

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart (ooh)**

**To all the possibilities (ooh)**

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**And right here tonight**

**This can be the start**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you (ooh)**

**And now looking in my eyes**

**I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)**

**The start of something new**

**Now who'd ever think that (ooh)**

**We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)**

**And now the world looks so much brighter (brighter)**

**With you by my side**

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**I know it for real**

**This could be the start**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you (ooh)**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

**I never knew that it could happen**

**Till it happened to me**

**I didn't know it before**

**But now it's easy to see**

**It's the start**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you (ooh)**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start of something new**

**It feels so right (so right)**

**To be here with you (ooh)**

**And now looking in my eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

**Start of something new**

**The start of something new**

**- I am not sure if this is right-**

_**-Tecna- **__Timmy and I own an electric computer device company. Our children are called Maggie and Chris. Chris is 16 years old and Maggie is 13 and half years old._

_Timmy and I had a good marriage. Except we occasionally have fights every now and then but we always make up. _

_**-Layla- **__Nabu and I have 2 kids. Our eldest is Ronald who is 16 years old and the youngest is Annie. She is 13 years old. We basically rule the kingdom of tides. _

**- I might make other chapters about their lives separately. **


	7. Bloom

**Bloom **

**This is the life of Bloom and how she copes with her job, her life and her family. If you think I copied BloomBabyBloom I didn't because I am BloomBabyBloom! Unless someone took the name haha. Hehe I have never ever been married before! I am too young! Except I imagine this story. All the names here are made up except for Bloom. Haha I have never kissed a boy before but I have seen people kissing! I Bloom ******

'Tony, stop teasing your little sister!' I said as I had heard Tony tease Elizabeth about her been the youngest and him been the eldest.' Slap! Tony had just slapped Liz in the face and he started pinching her. 'TONY! YOUR'E GROUNDED!' I yelled furiously as I saw tears streaming down Liz's face. That's what we call Elizabeth, Liz seeing as she hated her full name so much. 'But mum, I'm just having fun with my cute little sister!' Tony said. 'That's not having fun, Tony!' I yelled. 'Honey, are you ok?' I asked Liz. 'I'm fine mum, but he kept on teasing me and it was so painful' Liz said. 'Tony! You are grounded for 5 days!' I yelled at him. 'But mum, I was going to go skateboarding with my friends!' Tony said furiously. 'Fine, I'll discuss this with your father; now go to your room!' I said as Tony rushed quickly to his room. I didn't have to worry about Janine as she is very smart and spends all her time in her room doing her homework. Now Tony, her twin brother was very cheeky. He always teased his younger sisters but I know that he secretly loves them.

'Hello!!!!! I'm home!!!' said James. 'Hi honey, how was work?' I asked as I hugged and kissed him on the cheek. He then replied that it was fine. I told him Tony was teasing and bullying Liz. And that he wanted to go skateboarding with his friends but I grounded him. 'Bloom, don't ground him, let him be, teenaged boys are always like that.' James said. 'Alright, I won't ground him' I said as I hurried to the kitchen to cook dinner.

'I decided not to ground you Tony, but promise me that you won't tease your little sister, ok? Just don't do anything dramatic to her.' I said. 'Alright! Thanks mum!' Tony said as he hurried to the phone to call his friends. Bloom sighed. She went to the refrigerator and went to get the foods out.

'Mum, can I go out with Jess?' Liz asked. Bloom knew she was safe as Jess was Flora's daughter. 'Sure honey, have fun. Who is driving you both? Flora?' I asked. 'No mum, its Helia's friend Tommy he is very safe mum, Aunty Flora told me.' Liz said. 'Alright honey.' I replied.

-30 minutes later- Liz came down from the stairs, and boy did she look pretty! Her hair was down and her outfit was just gorgeous! 'Liz, you look so beautiful!' I said as I hugged he goodbye. Suddenly Tony came from upstairs and stared at Liz. 'She looks hot!' he said. I gave him a look that said something like, 'You are so gross and disgusting. '. 'Just joking!' he replied and fled upstairs.

-Bloom's youngest daughter (Liz). As me a Jess got in the car, I realised he was drunk. 'Hello darling, how are you my sweet?' he asked drunkenly. 'Jess! We have to get out of the car! He is drunk! We risk been dead' I said. 'Well hello Liz! He is my father's friend we have to trust him!' said Jess. Before I could reply the car started moving. 15 minutes later we crashed into a tree. Everything went black.

-Bloom- RING! RING! RING! RING! I picked up the phone thinking it was Flora it wasn't, it was the hospital. 'We have your daughter Elizabeth here; she was involved in an accident with her friend Jessica and Jessica's dad's good friend. Unfortunately she was knocked unconscious and is now in a coma. Bloom gasped as he turned white. 'What about Jessica? Is she ok?' I asked. 'No, I'm so sorry; she passed away shortly after the accident.' The kind nurse replied.

'Mum what's wrong?' asked Tony and Janine. 'It's Liz; she was in an accident which killed Jess. Liz was lucky to be alive, but she is in a coma. The twins looked at each other and gasped. When James came back from work I told him the bad news. We immediately drove to the hospital.

-30 minutes later- As we arrived to the hospital we demanded that we should see Liz. 5 minutes later we walked in the ward where Liz was lying unconscious looking so pale and still it made me cry. First Tony and Janine went and talked to her. I heard Tony say that he was sorry he teased her as he started crying. Janine just held her hand and cried. James just held her hand tightly and said he loved her. I did the same except I wept fat tears. That night I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking of Liz and praying that she will get better and not die. I did not even know that James was thinking the same thing.

-2 days later- Liz finally awoke after been unconscious for 48 hours. When she awoke it made us all hug her and sob tears of Joy. When she asked me where Jess was and was she ok? I told her that Jess didn't make it, and that she was lucky to be alive. That made her cry really loud.

15 minutes later there was a knock on the door, it was Flora and Helia, the father of Jess. 'I'm so sorry Flora!' I sobbed as I hugged her. Sobbing with tears in her eyes she told us that she was going to make a memorial ceremony and would we all like to come? I immediately said yes. Flora also told me that Jess's siblings were not taking it too well. Flora hugged Liz and told her that she would love for her to make a speech about Jess. 'She would want you to have this'; Flora said as she passed Liz the pair of earrings that she really admire. Sobbing, Liz told her she would be happy to make a speech and that Jess was her best friend.

**I am so sorry if this chapter is dull. I got to write my next story: Flora. Coming soon. The next story in which Flora tells her story, Jess's memorial will be in that story. - Please review! **


	8. Flora

**Flora**

**As you can see in my previous chapter Bloom, I made Flora's daughter die, Aww -Puts a sad smile- I didn't mean for her to die! Note: Flora tells this story. Do not think I hate Flora! She is awesome! I am so sorry if this is short. Note: This is all made up. I hate writing short stories so I will make this short.**

My youngest daughter was dead. I can't believe it. Jess was always a bright, smiling 13 year old. She was always a kind, caring and loving person. The night she died was the worst night of my life. Helia and I went into a huge fight, because he wanted me to spend more time with our kids. And then the knock on the door. It shattered my life. It sent me to tears. I also cried hard when I found out that Bloom's daughter Liz was also in the accident! I was also told that she just only survived and was unconscious for two days. How can she be dead? I thought. I trusted Tommy, I really did. He sounded like a nice person.

Her twin sister Lizzie was crying sadly when she had heard that her sister died. The triplets, Tom, Benny and Ken took the news bad also. They had always teased Jess, because he had a different hairstyle than them. They had black hair like their father (I am pretty sure Helia's hair is black or dark brown and she had brown hair just like her twin sister. Helia and I were already planning Jess's funeral and Memorial Day. We have so much to do and so little time! Her funeral and memorial would be held in just 7 days and the Memorial Day in less than 24 hours! I had just finished doing the guest list and I have also invite Bloom and her family, Stella and her family, Tecna and her family, Layla and her family and Musa and Riven.

-The next day- Today was the day of Jess's Memorial Day and I was preparing for my speech and tell everyone the good news! Every guest that we invited hugged me and told us how sad they were that Jessica was dead.

After the refreshments I told everyone the good news. **(No I didn't make Flora have a baby just yet). **I told them that Tommy had been sentenced to life in jail and all charges against him will continue. I told them that I had received a personal letter from Tommy and I read it out loud.

_Dear Flora, Helia and their family,_

_I am sorry that I killed your daughter and nearly killed Flora's friend's daughter. I never meant to hurt them. When I heard that your daughter was dead it brought me to tears. I was told that I was charged for drunk driving. I am very sorry. I did not know I was drunk, I was a fool and a freak. I deserved to be in jail. I did not mean to harm them. I called myself a killed and every night when I go to sleep I kept on saying to myself, I'm a killer. I killed 1 girl and harmed another girl. I was a very good friend of Helia and still am. I hope that he can forgive me, knowing that I killed his daughter. When I was told I would be jailed for life, I started crying. I am crying as I am writing this and every tear that falls on my cheek feels like mercury. I know that when you receive this letter that I would be dead. I suicided because there was not point in living in jail all my life when I would have no wife and kids. I killed myself because I can't stand the pain and anger. I have sent a letter also to the girl that I have nearly killed family. I hope that one day you will remember me and forgive me. From: Tommy._

I watched as everyone started crying. It was the saddest story I have ever heard. When it was my turn to speak I went up and said.

'My daughter Jess was always a kind, loving girl and we will always love and remember her. She was always a bright child with lots of attitude and fun. Her lovely smile will always be in my heart forever. I wished her life had never been cut so short by one tragic accident. Jess was always so polite, so kind and so helpful. Wherever you are Jess, you will always be in my heart.' I said as tears started falling down my cheek. Everyone else had already said their speeches.

-6 days later- There was the funeral held for Jess. It was really sad. It sent me to tears. **Cries dramatically. **Tears was running down my cheek as I saw Jess been lowered to the ground. Everyone had to throw in a flower to throw and I picked a simple red rose. One of Jess's favourite flowers.

I asked Helia to photocopy the letter that Tommy sent us so I could put it in her coffin. I also wrote a letter to put in the coffin.

**Flora's Letter:**

**To my darling daughter Jess,**

**It was so sad to see you killed so tragically in the car crash.**

**You were so young, so brave and so helpful. **

**You should know that you will always be loved.**

**A tear is falling from my eyes as I write this letter.**

**I'll never forget your loving smile and your gorgeous hair.**

**You were the heart of my life.**

**My youngest daughter and my soul.**

**You were my best daughter and whenever I see a falling red rose I will always remember you.**

**Your twin sister and brothers will always love you.**

**You will always be my little angel.**

**And I will never forget you.**

**From your loving mother Flora.**

**Next chapter is about Stella. In another chapter I will make Jess's twin sister Lizzie write a story about the times she had shared with her sister.**


End file.
